


A Civil War Story

by AgentWS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Civil War (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentWS/pseuds/AgentWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu achava que minha vida não podia ser mais estranha. Eu tinha poderes, não era humana (tecnicamente inumana, mas isso não vem ao caso), tinha alguns problemas mentais, pq bem, basicamente eu ouvia o pensamentos das pessoas ao meu redor e isso enlouquece qualquer um e o Capitão América estava correndo atrás de mim nesse exato instante.</p><p>Sim, mais um dia normal na minha vida de agente, correndo pela minha vida, de um cara muito... atraente, forte, escultural que é o símbolo nacional, enquanto minha equipe me orienta a ficar no prédio, presa, e correndo por ai, sendo uma distração.<br/>Argh eu devia ter ficado na faculdade, porque química é menos complexo e envolve menos corrida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

            Antes de me juntar a SHIELD, eu era uma garota relativamente normal. Ia para faculdade, tinha notas boas, nunca tinha me metido em encrenca e possuía amigos. Agora que eu era uma agente e fazia parte dos Guerreiros Secretos eu tinha inimigos. Muitos. E poderes, mas isso não é um “efeito SHIELD” e sim a minha herança.

 

            Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre meus poderes e sim minha missão. Uma simples missão de reconhecimento que consistia em eu ir até o aeroporto internacional, fazer uma análise do ambiente, manda-las para a SHIELD e voltar à base, com assistência da minha parceira Iceburn via escuta. Moleza.

 

Ou não.

 

            Eu estava fazendo minha patrulha disfarçada, fingindo procurar um banheiro (que eu já tinha passado umas três vezes em frente) calmamente. Analisando portas, câmeras, saídas de emergências, tubos de ar, planta do lugar, enfim todos os pontos estratégicos. Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas envolvia a Guerra Civil, e os Vingadores, se é que ainda existem. (*)

 

            - Whisper já temos tudo o que precisamos, você já pode sair daí. – escuto minha parceira através das escutas.

 

            - Entendido Iceburn, estou me retirando e vou para o lugar da extração. – eu respondo e entro no banheiro.

 

            - Não se esqueça dos meus biscoitos!

 

            - Fitz isso é uma missão, e não uma ida ao shopping! – eu retruco por que sinceramente, Fitz é uma das pessoas com as ideias mais estranhas que eu já conheci, e adorável também, mas estranho.

            - Mas os biscoitos de aeroportos são tão bons! – o sotaque britânico impossível de não se reconhecer da Jemma chega até mim.

 

            Dou um suspiro e apenas digo que vou comprar os malditos biscoitos, enquanto espero meu resgate no banheiro. Sim, um ótimo lugar para resgate, preciso ter uma conversinha com o pessoal da equipe tática.

 

            - Estamos muito entediados por aqui, está faltando ação.

 

            - Não reclame, já tivemos muita ação por aqui, é bom ter uma folga.

 

            - Folga? Hello-o se esqueceram do maldito tratado(*)?

 

            Eu escutava minha equipe reclamar nas escutas e apenas revirava os olhos, já não basta tê-los na minha mente vinte e quatro horas por dia, agora tinha que suportá-los nos meus ouvidos.

 

            - Canc..em! Abortar! Est... prob... F... sssssss ... INVADIDOS! – minha escuta começa a falhar e a machucar meus ouvidos com seus altos ruídos.

 

            - Gente? Eu não estou entendendo nada! Alguém na escuta? Alo? – começo a bater em meu comunicador, mas estão desligando minha conexão e não acho que isso seja algum problema técnico.

 

            Meu primeiro ato é sair do banheiro, não posso ficar encurralada, então me dirijo ao centro do aeroporto, com passos largos e uma expressão determinada, se me vissem de longe apenas achariam que eu estava rumando ao check-in, e essa era minha intenção, e era por isso que eu estava aqui, eu sou boa em fingir.

 

            Sou impedida no meio do caminho por uma mãe e seu carrinho de bebê, mas me desvio facilmente e vou em seguindo até o centro do aeroporto, tudo estava indo ok, menos meu comunicador, esse estava totalmente desligado, então era eu por mim mesma.

 

            Me lembro de Bobbi instruindo que se algo desse errado para eu ir para o telhado, então mudo minha trajetória e vou para o andar de cima. Ando por um bom tempo, pego as escadas e chego ao último andar com sucesso.

           

            Mas quando eu viro em um corredor dou de encontro com alguém. Musculoso. Alto. E muito mais forte do que eu. Olho para cima e vejo o Capitão América olhando para mim com uma cara nada feliz, de uniforme, e acompanhado de um cara negro alto, e um cabeludo perturbado.

 

            E espera, ele tinha uma mão de metal?

 

* como não temos muitas informações do novo filme do cap, eu não sei como sera a situação dos Vingadores após os acordos, então deixei meio no ar essa informação.  
  
* ela se refere aqui aos acordos de Sokovia, que consiste no registro de pessoas aprimoradas.  
  
A cena acima se passa no aeroporto em que os Teams Stark e Cap vão lutar (como visto no trailer), só que não envolve essa cena necessariamente


	2. TWO

            Ainda estou meio desconcertada por causa do baque, então não digo nada, enquanto os três apenas me encaram. Eu sou ótima em raciocínio rápido, meu cérebro está em constante trabalho e em alta velocidade, mas quando se tem Capitão América na sua frente tudo parece desacelerar. Sério, o cara é demais, alto, loiro, os olhos mais claros e sinceros que já vi, e tem um ar meio imponente que não passa despercebido. E acho que foi isso que me deixou sem reação, geralmente eu sou a intimidante, não a intimidada.

 

            - Senhorita, você vem conosco. Precisamos de algumas respostas. – ele se dirige a mim e pega meu braço, já me arrastando para sei lá onde.

 

            - Me Desculpe, mas posso saber o porquê? – digo a ele com minha melhor cara de inocente, tentando parecer impressionada por ele.

 

            Ele apenas me dirige um olhar cansado e continua me puxando, enquanto seus amiguinhos o seguem. Eu puxo meu braço, faço uma cara de dor e passo a mão no lugar que ele me prendia, fingindo tentar aliviar a dor.

 

            - Olha, se eu não me engano é crime fazer reféns, e eu não acho que você esteja com uma relação boa com o governo Capitão. – digo de forma debochada para o loiro que parece não estar comprando minha atuação.

 

            - É você tem razão, mas isso não me impede de denuncia-la por espionagem. – ele retruca com um sorrisinho debochado.

 

            Caramba, eu não achava que Steve Rogers, o ícone americano poderia parecer tão ameaçador, mas ao mesmo tempo tão derrotado. Eu analisei seu semblante mais detalhadamente, ele parecia estar a noites sem dormir, perturbado e cansado, mas não fisicamente, mas como se não aguentasse mais, como se estivesse desistindo de tudo.

            Eu precisava de outra abordagem, porque se fazer de inocente não estava funcionando.

 

            - Sabe, você deveria saber a diferença entre espionar e reconhecer terreno. Tsc tsc Rogers, você já foi melhor. – respondi cruzando meus brações e fazendo uma cara de decepção. Eu precisava parecer inofensiva.

 

            Os três me encararam surpresos, afinal eu estava me fazendo de difícil e era supostamente uma espiã, essa não é umas das táticas mais utilizadas confesso, mas eles estavam impacientes, e aquele cara com a mão de metal já estava desconfiado e inquieto, eu precisava falar algo, já que eles não estavam acreditando em mim.

 

            Eles se entreolharam e começaram a ter uma conversa silenciosa, e eu comecei a montar um plano. Eles estavam distraídos então era a minha chance. A prioridade era me safar deles sem parecer suspeita, mas não ia acontecer então eu fiz a coisa mais lógica no momento: comecei a correr.

 

Escuto o Capitão dar instruções para seus dois amigos vigiarem o perímetro, enquanto ele vai atrás de mim. Eu apenas dou um suspiro aliviada, porque não sabia se conseguiria contra a três, mas agora eu talvez tenha chances.

Claro, porque eu com certeza ia conseguir me safar de uma cara que tinha um super soro correndo nas veias. Muito bem pensado Whisper.

 

            Rogers estava atrás de mim, bem perto, mas não parecia conhecer o lugar muito bem, estão usei isso a meu favor, aproveitei que estava em uma parte do aeroporto vazia, porque não era um dia de muito movimento, e também por causa das catástrofes mais recentes (*) as pessoas não vinham muito aos EUA, e desprendi uma das placas que indicava o banheiro e joguei na direção dele, que ficou surpreso com minha façanha.

 

            Uma das coisas que aprendi com a SHIELD era o fator surpresa. Nunca mostre ao seu oponente seu real potencial, pois você precisa de truques na manga. E esse era o meu coringa. Meu poder. Eu controlo coisas com a mente, eu leio mentes, eu copio habilidades. Eu sou foda.

 

            Sim, não é algo muito humilde de se dizer, mas ter poderes é algo que te dá confiança, que te faz sentir capaz de tudo, inclusive se despistar do Capitão América. Culpo a adrenalina por meus pensamentos imbecis naquele momento.

Enquanto continuo correndo pela minha vida, sinto algo vibrar em meu bolso constantemente, e percebo que é meu celular. Eu o pego enquanto continuo minha corrida e atendo.

 

            - MAS QUE PORRA, SÓ AGORA QUE SE LEMBRAM DE MIM? – grito no telefone ao ver que é Iceburn fazendo contato.

 

            - Fica calma, alguém fez uma emboscada para nós e tirou qualquer tipo de comunicação entre a gente, mas tudo já foi resolvido. – Minha parceira responde com uma voz tranquila.

 

            - NÃO TA NÃO, O CAPITÃO FUCKING AMERICA TA ME PERSEGUINDO! EU. PRECISO. DE. AJUDA. AGORA. – reforço minhas palavras, por que eu já estou ficando cansada e o Rogers parece que poderia ficar o dia inteiro correndo atrás de mim.

 

            - A Bobbi está indo aí agora, espere e permaneça calma. – Iceburn me orienta calmamente.

 

            - Permaneça no prédio e no mesmo andar, distraia-o. Aguarde o sinal – Bobbi me dá ordens calmamente.

 

            - Claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – respondo petulante. Qual é, o cara é enorme e eu prezo pela minha vida, mas agora eu precisava de uma plano. Uma distração. Bobbi apenas resmunga e desliga.

 

            - Sabe, você tem um vocabulário muito feio para uma dama da sua idade. – Escuto o cap se dirigir a mim bem perto, então olho para trás e percebo que ele está a um metro de mim.

 

            Eu dou uma risada alta por causa de sua repreensão e acelero meus passos, e ele apenas segue no mesmo ritmo, aparentemente ele não parece muito apressado para me capturar. A verdade é, se ele quisesse já tinha me pego e levado para interrogatório, mas parece que o cap tem outros planos.

 

            - Sabe se você me contasse quem são seus amigos que acabaram de te ligar eu posso considerar em não te nocautear. – ele está cada vez mais próximo e eu cada vez mais desesperada.

 

            Rogers não pode me capturar, não nesses tempos de guerra, ele quer descobrir para quem eu trabalho e é por isso que ele ainda não me capturou. Os boatos, como imaginávamos, correram a solta depois da destruição que Maveth(*) deixou para trás, e isso chamou atenção indesejável. Isso pede por medidas drásticas.

 

            Paro bruscamente minha corrida, pegando Rogers de surpresa o fazendo trombar em mim. Ambos caímos no chão deitados. Pego essa oportunidade e ponho as mãos em sua cabeça, fazendo uma conexão. Ele começa a se debater e tentar me desconectar dele, mas eu resisto, e o aperto mais contra mim.

 

            Posso sentir muitas emoções radiano dele: medo, raiva, culpa, resignação, determinação. Assim como alguns flashes de memorias relacionadas a uma mulher loira(*) e o amiguinho dele perturbado. Mas isso não me importava realmente eu precisava apaga-lo, mas ele estava dificultando meu trabalho, tentando torcer meu braço. Aquela posição não era muito favorável – eu deitada no chão de barriga para cima com ele deitado em cima de mim e minhas mãos em sua cabeça e minha pernas imobilizando seu tronco inferior– ele ia me esmagar, mas percebo que ele começa a perder a força e a consciência.

 

            O tiro de cima de mim e vejo que ele está com uma expressão bem serena. Talvez eu tenha exagerado na intensidade, mas foi preciso. Tem muitas coisas que ele não sabe, inclusive a existência da SHIELD e dos Inumanos. Começo a olhar em volta para ver se seus companheiros não estavam atrás de nós dois, porém nenhum sinal do perturbado e do moreno. Mas avisto outra pessoa.

 

            Vejo uma loira alta, com dois bastões em suas mãos e uma roupa tática branca(*) vindo em minha direção. Ela olha para o loiro no chão e depois dirige seu olhar a mim. Dando de ombros ela fala:

 

            - Você se virou bem sem mim. – e aponta com sua cabeça para o cap estirado no chão.

 

            - Claro que sim, mas agora ele sabe do que sou capaz. - digo a ela meio frustrada. Eu não gosto de falhar e bem, essa missão foi péssima.

 

            - Está tudo bem, não foi culpa sua esse imprevisto, já que foi uma sabotagem. - ela diz reconhecendo meus receios. Ela começa a analisar o ambiente, enquanto verifica o pulso e a respiração do Capitão.

 

            - O que fazemos com ele? - pergunto a Bobbi que parece perdida em pensamentos. Ela olha para mim com uma expressão divertida e responde:

 

            - O levamos à base.

 

(*) uma referencia à missão dos novos Vingadores que vai dar errado e acabar gerando o inicio da aplicação dos acordos.  
  
(*) vilão da 3 temporada de Agents of SHIELD  
  
(*) Sharon Carter everybody  
  
(*) Sempre sonhei em ver a Bobbi com o uniforme dela das HQ's que é branco, então coloquei na fic para meu bel prazer hahahaha


	3. THREE

Depois de brigar e surtar um pouquinho com a Bobbi por causa do plano genial, me encontro no Quinjet com a Quake e o Mack, o mesmo também nada feliz de estar levando o loiro master para nossa base.

\- Você considerou que isso poderia ser o plano dele o tempo todo? O cara está ferrado, todo mundo quer sua cabeça, ele não tem para onde ir e precisa de recursos, o que ele faz? Invade a SHIELD, rouba tudo que ele precisa e de quebra alguns dos nossos agentes vão junto. - Mack diz exaltado e gesticulando muito para a Bobbi. Minha cabeça estava terrível, era muita tensão e pensamentos rápidos ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava de férias, urgente.

Enquanto escuto os dois agentes discutindo na cabine de piloto observo Daisy fazer sua mágica hacker, verificando cada pedacinho da rede do aeroporto tentando achar quem tinha desligado a comunicação. Era uma ótima distração, assim como observar Fitzsimmons trabalhar.

\- Se eu pelo menos achasse uma assinatura ou a origem do sinal, mas os dados foram apagados e vai demorar um tempinho para recupera-los. - Daisy comenta consigo mesmo, de forma frustrada. Eu dou uma risada baixa e curta  
.  
\- Não se preocupe, o nosso refém vai nos contar o plano dele, porque ele não tem muita escolha. - Digo meio grogue, a adrenalina estava se esvaindo do meu corpo e só restou o cansaço.

\- Você está falando sério? E quem vai interrogar o Capitão América? - Daisy diz meio chocada e eu apenas dou de ombros já que não possuo mais energia no corpo. Então eu apago.

 

~x~  
Acordo no meu quarto na base com as luzes apagadas e minha roupa de dormir. Eu estou com uma dor da cabeça insuportável e uma voz que não se cala.

Eu sei que você pode me ouvir.

Resolvo ignora-la por que eu a reconheço e não sou permitida a responder, por que ele está preso. Me levanto e troco minha roupa para meu uniforme que consiste em uma calça e uma blusa preta com a águia, símbolo da SHIELD.

Me dirijo até a central onde encontro toda a equipe argumentando. Eu apenas fico encostada na parede observando a confusão. Era algo interessante para mim, todos os pensamentos e sentimentos distintos, as personalidades fortes emanando, era algo para se distrair. Sinto alguém se aproximar, olho para o lado e minha parceira me cumprimenta com um acena de cabeça.

\- Eles estão nisso a quanto tempo? - Pergunto apontando minha cabeça ao grupo a minha frente.

\- Desde que vocês chegaram. Começou no escritório do Coulson, mas se imigrou para a equipe inteira. - Iceburn responde dando de ombros.

\- Não já está decidido, ele não pode saber que estou vivo, já basta ele saber da SHIELD, o que é muito ruim. - Coulson encerra a discussão com sua voz firme e uma expressão de conversa encerrada.

\- Olha acho melhor você contar para ele, ele já sabe sobre mim - nós os inumanos, para que esconder sua ressureição(*)? - me dirijo ao Coulson dando de ombros. - Ele pode até achar um alivio depois de surtar um pouco, mas hey pelo menos você se livra desse peso. – ganho olhares estranhos enquanto fico esperando o Diretor falar alguma coisa. Coulson dá um suspiro e senta, pondo as mãos na cabeça, pensando e reconsiderando.

\- Se eu fizer isso mesmo Rogers não será o único a saber, ele tem aliados, e o Fury não vai gostar da notícia da minha ressureição sendo espalhada. E ainda temos a questão de quem são esse aliados e como o Capitão te descobriu. - Coulson diz meio resignado e May faz uma careta.

\- Na verdade eu descobri. - todos nós viramos para a voz que vinha da entrada e o Gavião Arqueiro estava parado com os outros dois caras do aeroporto atrás de si. O Gavião parecia meio desapontado e estava desesperado.

\- Preciso de ajuda, Laura es-está desaparecida e as crianças também. - ele olha diretamente para Coulson com súplica em seus olhos.


	4. EPILOGUE

            Depois da entrada impactante de Barton à base tudo parece uma correria aqui na SHIELD. O Capitão foi solto, para o alivio de Bucky Barnes, seu fiel companheiro que também voltou dos mortos. Todos parecem ter receio dele, e ele percebe isso o que o deixa mais inquieto ainda. Ele e o Cap vivem nas salas de treino longe de todos, conversando e relembrando.

            A minha missão do aeroporto teve muitos frutos, pois descobrimos o plano do Stark, agora todos apenas aguardavam, por que tempos sombrios estavam por vir. O Homem de Ferro e seu time planejavam uma emboscada para o time do Capitão, mas graças a Daisy e suas habilidades hackers descobrimos seus planos e o culpado da falha na comunicação.

            Tudo estava bem, superficialmente falando. Eu treinava todos os dias, fazia uma social com a equipe, trabalhava um pouco no laboratório e ia para o dormitório. Nada de adrenalina por um bom tempo, já que as coisas estavam feias lá fora. Os acordos nos impediam de fazer qualquer coisa. Enquanto cap e seus amigos estavam por ai, fazendo algumas missões secretas.

            Coulson estava tentando dar um jeito em tudo e não compartilhava nada. Ele andava muito ocupado com reuniões e viagens, e apenas nos tinha dado uma ordem: “descansem e não se preocupem, vamos dar um jeito.”

            - Ah mas o Capitão é decente, não acredito que ele realmente a nocautearia. Ele até criticou a linguagem dela! – escuto Daisy falar para Iceburn, as duas estava na sala de recreação, tirando uma “folga”.

            - Não sei não, ele parecia bem determinado. – Iceburn responde ao comentário equivocado de Daisy.

            - Na verdade ele só não me deu um soco porque precisava de respostas e rápido, ele nem se esforçou muito para correr atrás de mim. – digo me juntando à elas no sofá e tomando um gole da cerveja que eu tinha pegado na geladeira.

            - Me diga, como é ter tudo aquilo agarrado em você! – Daisy diz animada pegando no meu braço. Eu apenas reviro meus olhos enquanto escuto as duas rirem de minha cara.

            - Eu nem reparei direito, só estava preocupada em não dar informações comprometedoras e perder meu emprego. – digo para elas e Jemma que tinha se juntado a nós na nossa reuniãozinha.

            - Seria perfeitamente justificável se você falasse algo para eles, afinal aquele físico é de desconcertar qualquer um. – Jemma diz com uma cara bem seria, e nós três damos risada.

            - O Que? É verdade, nenhuma mente feminina ou masculina consegue se concentrar. – Eu, Daisy e Iceburn ríamos muito.

            - Apesar de que eu não me importaria de perder meu emprego por causa do cap. – Daisy diz com uma cara sugestiva e todas rimos.

            - Valeria totalmente a pena. – Iceburn complementa.

            - Cruzes, vocês são muito... pervertidas, para dizer no mínimo. – eu reclamo, me levantando e me dirigindo a cozinha, onde May está sentada lendo o jornal.

            - Sabe, elas estão certas, não seria uma coisa ruim perder o emprego por causa do Cap. – ela diz para mim dando um discreto sorriso de lado. Eu apenas balanço a cabeça e suspiro.

            É não seria nada mal mesmo.


End file.
